Signer Dragon
The Signer Dragons are a series of Dragon-Type Synchro Monsters, introduced in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. These legendary dragons play a part in the legend of the Crimson Dragon, as well as being connected to the Signers themselves. That connection being that these legendary beasts who are actually servants to the Crimson Dragon, were the ones who sealed an evil within the Nazca Lines. That same evil, which is now known as the Earthbound Immortals, reappeared once again in the world as Duel Monsters cards used by the Dark Signers. Five of the six Dragons that have been revealed in the show have been released in the OCG/TCG. They are: "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Ancient Fairy Dragon", and "Black-Winged Dragon". In the anime, Professor Fudo gave the "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", and "Black Rose Dragon" Duel Monsters cards to Rex Goodwin. These three cards, along with the then missing "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card, were originally designed so that their corresponding Signer could activate the safety switches for the Ener-D system. Four of the dragons have at least one special support card: "Stardust Dragon" has "Stardust Xiaolong", "Stardust Flash", "Stardust Mirage", "Starlight Road", and "Shooting Star"; "Red Dragon Archfiend" has "Crimson Fire" and "Screen of Red"; "Black Rose Dragon" has "Thorn of Malice"; and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" has "Ancient Sunshine". Four out of the five Dragons are related to another type: "Red Dragon Archfiend" is related to Fiends; "Black Rose Dragon" is related to Plants; "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is related to Fairies; and "Black-Winged Dragon" is related to Winged Beasts. Only "Stardust Dragon" has no relation as of yet. Members "Black-Winged Dragon" has been associated with the Signer Crow Hogan, as seen in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Episode 95, and is the Fifth Signer Dragon of the series. However, a different dragon was present in the ancient battle between the Earthbound Immortals, and its current location, identity, and possible true ownership is unknown. To further add to the confusion, another recent vision showed Black-Winged Dragon present at the battle between the Crimson Dragon and Scar-Red Nova ten-thousand years ago. Clearly, both of these Dragons are important in some way to the Crimson Dragon, but just how is a mystery. Variations So far, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have Variant Cards. /Assault Mode "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" having higher ATK and an "upgraded" effect of the original monsters, and both were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. Majestic The Majestic Dragons are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend", summoned by Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and 1 Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They tend to have multiple powerful effects, currently being some of the strongest of all Synchro Monsters, but are balanced out by returning themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. Malefic "Stardust Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It has released in both the TCG and the OCG. (It is highly doubted that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will receive a "Malefic" form due to Stardust being the only monster card stolen from the 5D's Timeline) Upgraded Synchro The Opening BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence what was later revealed to be Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of "Stardust Dragon." Thus far, Stardust's counterpart ("Shooting Star Dragon") is the only confirmed Accel Synchro evolution of a Signer Dragon. However, Jack's new ace monster "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Dragon Archfiend's" counterpart/evolution), is not an Accel Synchro, but uses a method called "Double Tuning" to achieve evolution and is in the same power range as Shooting Star. Both monsters have both been confirmed for OCG release. Their ATK seems to be their original counterparts' Majestics forms' ATK - 500 (e.g. Shooting Star Dragon's ATK: 3800 (Savior Star Dragon's ATK points) - 500 = 3300). Also their DEF is equal to the ATK of their original forms. }} Category:Archetype Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's